Not Every Story has a Happy Ending
by Jessica12877
Summary: Bella is half vampire half human and lives with the Cullens. Edward is the prince of the Volturi. When the Volutri kidnap Bella an force her to join the guard will she fall for Edward who can get any girl he wants or will she find a way to escape and get back to the family she loves.DARK ED.
1. Deathly Nightmares

Chapter 1: Deadly Nightmares

I do not own Twilight or any or its charters (But I can still wish!)

**PLZZZZZ REVIEW! This is my first story criticism is welcome and please give me suggestion and ideas for upcoming chapters!**

Hi my name is Isabella Marie Swan or Cullen but I prefer Bella Cullen; because Isabella is just too formal and the Cullen's have always been my family I never knew my real mom and dad. All I know is my father Charlie was a vampire and my mom Renee was a human. They fell in love one night when my mother was walking home and was attack by a group of men who were going to try to rape her, that's when my father jumped in and saved her after that they were inseparable. Soon they were married and went on their honeymoon while my mom was still human. They had sex and she got pregnant no one had known that a human could even get pregnant with a vampire's baby but it was very rare for a vampire to ever have a relationships with a humans in the first place.

But long story short she grew very weak and I grew very fast 1 month after she had gotten pregnant I was born well …not born I chewed and clawed my way out I was half human half vampire a hybrid. I killed her. My father never even wonted her to have me, he hated me for killing her. Since he couldn't live in a world without my mother he went to the Volturi and went on a killing spree inside their city Volturria; there very protective of Volturria no vampires are allowed to hunt or kill inside its walls it's probably the safest place from vampires in the world. Kind of funny seeing how the rulers of the vampire world live there. They quickly stopped my father and killed him; but the probably is I don't know is they found out about me before he died Aro could have easily found out about me just with one touch. Just before my father ran off to the Volturi the Cullen's had found us, they smelt all the blood and came to investigate. My father told them what happened and they promised to look after like their own instead of my father killing ...yes he was gonna kill the horrible creature who kill his wife. Esme and Rose were very excited they had always wont a baby since hers died; they are my mother figures. I have continued to rapidly grow but it slowed over the years.

Since I'm a hybrid that's mean I still drank blood and stop growing old at age 17 ;and since I'm half vampire I'm still stronger and faster than the average human but I can't compare to a full vampire. I have a special ability well I have 4 I inherited a mental shield, physical shield from my mom**.(people can't come within 10 feet of me or whoever I'm shielding)**and change my appearance like my dad, and control fire. Oh and my eyes well have you ever heard the expression ' your face is like an open book' well mine is my eyes changed colors depending on my mood.

* * *

_There was blood everywhere and my screams filled the room; my once white walls where turning red. There I was lying in my own blood I stared into the red crimson eyes waiting for them to end my pain and suffering I squeezed my eyes shut and waited. But it never came all that could be heard was a haunting laugh that echoed throughout the room. I opened my eyes to find that he was gone now this was my chance my only chance to escape. I tried a feeble attempt the stand up and make a run for it and with the last of my strength I stood up; the room was spinning as the darkness began to consume me. Fighting my eyes I limped towards the door just as I thought there was hope of me making it out of this hellhole alive. I was flung across the room and slammed into the window that I could feel shattering against my skin. No! What have I ever done to deserve this? I knew that there was no hope; I gave up dying would be peace fuller than this anything would be .I stopped fighting my eyes and fell into endless darkness. I had finally died . . ._

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" I screamed my eyes flung out. I sat up right trying to catch my breath my body was drenched in a cold sweat.

My family burst through the doors, Emmet came in first and jumped into a defensive crouch by my bed looking around the room for an intruder .Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle ran in not a second later. They were all beautiful .Jasper gave me a worried look; he was able to feel and control emotions and could sense how terrified I was I slowly felt a calming wave sent over me but my trembling didn't stop.

"Bella are you ok; what's wrong!"Emmet yelled franticly he still didn't realize what was going on Emmet was never the _brightest crayon in the box_ if you know what I mean.

Carlisle put his arm around Esme's waste and they both gave me a worried look. They were a perfect couple much like everyone else in my family I'm the only one in my family without a mate. I having that same nightmare lately no matter how different I dreamed it I would always end up with me dying. I was scared that the Volturi where going to find out about me, take me away and maybe even kill me and my family. Carlisle had told me about them when I was little and that's why it was so important for me to stay hidden so we had to move every few years to try to avoid contact with other vampires and also because the fact that they don't age.

I gave Emmet a weary look.

Finally Emmet understood what was going on he walked over picked me up and sat me on his lap. Emmet was huge and very intimidating but deep down he's really just a big teddy bear .Him and Jasper where the best brothers I could ask for.

"Aaaawwwww don't worry bells every-thing's fine there not going to find you" Alice chirped trying to comfort me and came and sat next to me along with Rose and Jasper.

"I know . . . . I'm fine really. Ummm . . . I feel disgusting so I'm going to go take a shower" I made up a quick lie but I knew they could see right through me I was a terrible liar I wanted to get away I don't like having people feel pity on me and I really did need a shower I was a sticky and felt gross. I jumped off of Emmet's lap and walked over to the bathroom careful not to trip I may be a vampire …well half but I'm probably the clumsiest person alive.

I walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I was never anything special my hair was as black as night it went to the middle of my back and had natural lose curls in it. I had a heart shaped face with **bright** icy blue eyes an hourglass figure but I barley stood at 5'2. Many people tell me I'm beautiful but I always fail to see what they say I'm just plain Jane in my eyes but even with how I look never shook my confidence. I took off my clothes and turn on the hot water and got in the shower .I reached for favorite my strawberry shampoo and gently rubbed it into my scalp. The heat had calmed me down and I felt as if all of my troubles washed down the drain.

* * *

*A week later*

I had just gotten done getting ready and went out to the hall to head down stairs. I was in dark skinny jeans that where torn all over, a midnight blue Hollister top with a low V-neck to show off my cleaved and black stilettos or as I call them death traps on stilts. I don't know why Alice was making me wear them I was just gonna fall on my face; Alice had decided to play Bella Barbie today and had done my hair in droopy curls and my make-up she just used a little mascara and eye liner she said I had natural **beauty** ya sure. When I looked in the mirror I couldn't even deny I looked beautiful Alice had done an amazing job my makeup was to heavy but I still could barley recognize myself.

Today was the day I final stopped ageing I would be 18 forever now who wont to be young forever .It was great. I was so excited but there was still small thought in the back of my head that kept on screaming 'forever in hiding, running forever'. Some-thing's not right something very bad is going to happen today I can feel it in my gut tell me to run. I pushed the feeling away and figured I was being parodied.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BELLA!" My family yelled as I came down the stairs I could feel the heat rise up to my face as I blushed I never did really like attention.

But before I could say anything the door slammed open and noise echoed around the room my family gasped. They turned to me eyes begging me to run and got in defensive crouches still couldn't see what was going on from the top of the stairs.

"Yes, happy birthday Bella" said an unfamiliar voice with amusement.

I lend over the railing trying to see who it was but I couldn't see anyone; then it hit me my eyes widened with shock, fear and disbelief.

"You can't be here... no you can't "I whisper trying to convince myself "It's just a dream" I was asleep I was dreaming.

"Oh Bella I can assure you this is no dream "I could tell it was a young girls voice …and it was getting closer!

I stared into my family's eyes once more "Bella run" Alice whispered a yell.

'I'm sorry' I mouthed them I could feel the water gathering in my eyes. This was my fault why didn't they just let my dad **kill** me they could be in danger now all because of me!

I could slightly see a black cloak come from around the corner down stairs before they could see me I decided it was time to go.

I knew I had to run they wouldn't kill my family it was me they where after anyway and Carlisle was good friends with Aro. My family suddenly dropped to the ground senses all cut off . . . Alec; if I left now they would hopefully follow me and leave them alone .I can't believe it my dreams where becoming reality. Without another though I ran back to my room and jumped out the window not caring to open it; the glass shatter. **SHIT!** I my skin may be indestructible but I still bruise and with that I took off into the forest.


	2. Burning in the Meadow

Thank you for final giving me the 15 comments I wonted haha hope you like this chapter! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Previously on Not Every Story has a Happy Ending-

**SHIT! **I knew I had to run they wouldn't hurt my family it was me they where after anyway and Aro was good friends with Carlisle. My family suddenly dropped to the ground senses all cut off . . . Alec; my dreams where becoming reality. Without another though I ran back to my room and jumped out the window not caring to open it the glass shatter ow! I my skin may be indestructible but I still bruise and with that I took off into the forest I took off into the forest.

I ran faster than I've ever had before; looking back at the house it was barley in sight but I could slightly make out 6 black figures jumping out of the window I had just come from. I stopped and took of my stilettos Alice put me in and through them behind me as I took off running again. I knew that they would catch up to me soon they twice as fast as me and I could already hear their footsteps coming closer. Scared out of my mind I ran even faster if that where possible; and I came into a beautiful meadow that was shaped in a perfect circle and surrounded by massive tree. The grass was a dark green with purple and blue flowers where scattered around. I knew that my only chance was if I could concentrate and used my powers (for Bella to use her powers she has to concentrate really hard except for her mental shield) I tried to control my breathing and sat down in the meadow. Which was extremely hard seeing how the most powerful vampires in the world where after me! I cleared my head and started feel myself being able to pull me physical shield over my head. And just in time to; they one by one walked out of the forest and into the clearing. You could see their bright red crimson eyes just like the ones in my dreams. It was disgusted how could they kill humans I would never be able to live with the guilt.

"Hello Isabella I see you gave up your attempt to escape which was a very wise choice for you to make .I am Jane this is Felix, Demetri, Heidi, Alec, and Santiago." She said while point to each of them "Now stand up and come with us Bella, Aro would like to see you…." She commanded.

"I said to stand up and come here!"

She stood there and waited for a moment when I made no motion to move.

Her eyes grew black and I could feel presser being put on my mental shield but I knew that no matter how hard she tried she wouldn't break through. The other guards behind her where snickering and whispering as they waited for her powers to take effect on me.

"It's not working" she whispers in astonishment

"What do you mean it's not working?" Felix yelled clearly anger

"It's not working! My power it's not affecting her!" Jane screeched

A smirk was planted across my face haha try all you won't Jane it won't work!

"Alec try to see if your power works on hers" Santiago said his face was calm but you could hear the frustration in his voice.

"Ok" Alec said you could clearly here the confidence in his voice. Then smiled and winked at me.

Eeewwww! I tried to ignore Alec and focused on my physical shield that was still holding strong. When a slowed eerie mist crept towards me .It looks as if it was a scene to a horror movie! I started to worry what if my shield didn't hold .Oh no I should have just kept on running this was a horrible mistake!

The mist finally reached me I waited intently to see what would happen. I squeezed my eyes shut and rapped my arms around my legs and waited... there was nothing I opened my eyes slightly and saw it didn't work! Thank god!

"She must be a shield mmm… this news will please Aro" said Alec "Felix, Demetri , Santiago since she seems not to be wonting to come willingly, go and get Isabella for me will you" He said eager to see what kind of fight I put up.

"haha I would like to see you try" I said with a sudden rise of confidence

"Aaahhhh so it speaks." said Felix

"Yes it do and would you stop calling me Isabella it Bella ok" since they already knew who I was I figured it couldn't get worse than this and why lie.

" ok 'Bella' now listen I would really hate to hurt a girl as pretty as you so why don't you stand up and be a good girl and come here you know there is no way out of this" said Demetir with a smile. Santiago and Alec also had a big grin on their face.

I just stood up put my hands on my hips and gave him a deathly glare. He sounded like he was talking to a fucking dog!

"hhhh… ok Bella just remember this was your choice"

"I know" I said with a cocky voice; haha bring it on Felix as long as I have my shield up you don't stand a chance.

Felix, Demetri and Santiago all came charging at me and crashed into my shield .The force of their impact on my shield sent me knocking to the ground but they never came in contact with me.

"haha" I laughed "I told you"

Felix, Demetri and Santiago stood back up after bouncing off my shield to the ground. I stood back up and decided it was time to stop messing with them and find a place to hide. While they were recovering from the impacted I took off running. But it was harder to hold up my shield while running the where to many distractions and things on my mind but when I looked around I realized they weren't following me. What where they planning? This isn't right.

I was going to stop right here but I decided to make this chapter extra long!

It has been 2 week since I had last seen the Volturi you would think I would be happy that their not coming after me; but now I'm scared to death every corner I past I feel like someone is gonna jump out at me, in my hotel room during the night I swear I feel someone watching me! I'm just being paranoid if they were really here they would have got me by now, I would have smelt them or ever heard them. But there thousands of years older than me they no every trick there is and are smart enough to know how not to be detected. God what am I going to do I have never been on my own before one of the Cullen's where always with me (they were very protective) and it's a lot harder than you think .Especially when you have no money. I wish I could call them but I don't want the anymore involved or in danger as it is I decided I'll stay in hiding for 7 months before I try to go back to them because by then the Volturi will be side tracked with something else.

I walked into my new hotel room since I change location every 3 days .Walls where painted a light yellowy cream color with once white carpets that where trying brown from all the stains on it; the bed was hard and stiff with a plain ugly red confider. Not bother to unpack my stuff I dropped it on the floor and flopped onto the bed .And stared up at the popcorn ceiling with… o god it had dead bugs stuck to it! These where the only kind of hotel I could get with the money I had gotten out of my bank account and since I paid with cash the Volturi or my family couldn't come and find me. But I still think they already have.

Ugghhh I was so tired I had been up 2 nights in a row …maybe if I just close my eyes for I seconded that's all I need .I slowly closed my eyes and drifted to sleep…

*&%#%&&(%$(^&%#$

"She's sleeping come on this is the best chance will get she to tired to put up to much of a fight"

"Shhhh..! Felix do you wont to wake her up!"

"Stop bickering Alec, Felix! Now make your self's useful and pick her .AND MAKE SURE NOT TO WAKE HER!"

"Jane if you be any louder you'll be the one to wake her up"

Bang! "Oww"

…Was this all a dream? My gut was screaming GET UP. GET UP. GET UP. I was just to tried to even comprehend what's going on. I felt my body being lifted off the ground into a strong arms with unbreakable grip it was very uncomfortable. I started to squirm around trying to make the strong arm put me down so I could get back to sleep but they wouldn't budge.

"Crap! Santiago, Jane, Demetri, Heidi, Alec I think she's waking up what do I do!"

"haha why are you so scared Felix your ten times stronger than her and with the six of us here she doesn't stand a chance. Any ways last time we underestimated her and that will not happen again"

I let out a deep sigh why couldn't they be quiet well I think it's time to get up and see what going. I slowly opened my eyes everything was blurry and gasps filled the room. I blinded a few times trying to get a better look.

6 pair of eyes were staring wide eyed at me…. O my god! How stupid can I get its them, it's them!

An adrenaline filled my body as panic kick in. I started kicking violently, thrashing my arms around and clawing anything in my reach. But Felix only squeezed me tighter.

"Fuck you! Let me go, let me go" I screeched maybe someone would come in and they would fled …no they would probably just be killed.

"Isabella calm down there no escaping this" said Alec he looked worried that Felix might crush me which he was.

A low menacing growl escaped my mouth. Wow I have never growled before I didn't even know I could. Out of instinct I turned my head and sunk me teeth into Felix's arm and let them venom flow from my mouth.

"Ow! What the hell. My arm is fucking burning" then he dropped my on the floor.

Yes, I'm venoms but in a different way I can't turn humans with it but my venom is more like an acid that burns vampires sadly it only works for a few minutes and it depends how much I can get I them. I ran to the corner of the room and knelt down into a defensive crouch. I couldn't get my powers to work I just couldn't concentrate!

They were in front of me in a flash. God don't pass out I kept telling myself now was not the time to panic.

"That was a very bad idea Isabella" said Jane ughhh... I told them not to call me that!

They all lunged for me and in seconds I was pinned to the ground each holding an arm or leg all except for Alec. Who bent very close to my face it looks like he was going to kiss me. I tried to scoot back but I found it impossible to move.

"I wonder what our venom does to you ?"

O no! Once when me and Emmet where play fighting we went too far and he bit me .It felt as if fire had consume my body which is weird because fire has no effect on me. But the agony had gone on for 3 day and I screamed for someone to kill me and put me out of misery. When I finally woke up nothing had changed. I went through a transformation that a human would have gone through to become a vampire but since I was already a vampire nothing changes. But since I was still human I still went through the fiery agony, yep only I could be so lucky. But how did they know what it did to me my family would never tell them that …would they?

"No, no. I'm sorry I won't run! I promise just don't please!" Tears where going down my cheeks I would do anything to not go through that again.

"Sorry Isabella you proved that you couldn't be trusted you already had your chance" he taunted me and started to laugh at my misery.

His teeth sunk into my skin tearing the flesh and the venom flowed in. My neck started to burn and every part of my body ached. My screams started to fill the room and I was once again being picked up and throw over someone's shoulder .Someone kill me it hurts what did I do to deserve this much pain why didn't I listen I should have just gone with them I was stupid to think I could get away ! And now I was paying the price sobs shook my body as the pain grew…


	3. Meeting Edward

Ok here's the next chapter like I promised I'm glad you guys like my story so far! I always hated writing afraid of what people would think so thank you for your comment they made my day!

Previously on Not Every Story has a Happy Ending-

"No, no. I'm sorry I won't run! I promise just don't please!" Tears where going down my cheeks I would do anything to not go through that again.

"Sorry Isabella you proved that you couldn't be trusted you already had your chance" he taunted me and started to laugh at my misery.

His teeth sunk into my skin tearing the flesh and the venom flowed in. My neck started to burn and every part of my body ached. My screams started to fill the room and I was once again being picked up and throw over someone's shoulder .Someone kill me it hurts what did I do to deserve this much pain why didn't I listen I should have just gone with them I was stupid to think I could get away ! And now I was paying the price sobs shook my body as the pain grew…

* * *

Hours passed and the pain didn't let up.

"Help .Help .Please I'm sorry I'll be good! Make the burning go away!" I screamed "God just kill me, already will you!"

Suddenly the pain began to dull. The pain in my toes and fingers where almost gone. Relief washed over me not to long form now it would be over. I need to keep my mind off it so I started to count my heart beats which was 5 times faster than the average human…

3,000… 3,001… 3,002… It stopped the pain was gone! Holy Crap I didn't know how much more I could take.

My eyes fluttered open but I quickly closed them again I was scared, I knew I was in Volturria where else would they have taken me well it's better to face it soon than later. I open up my eyes again and sat up, I was in a huge king sized bed that was a solid royal red; with a cherry red wood on the floors and pure white wall's. I slid the cover off me only to find I had been changed I wasn't in the same clothes as before. Who the fuck changed me o they will fucking pay for doing this!I was in a pair of baggy old grey sweats with a blood red t-shirt. Well great they went through my stuff this was at the bottom of my luggage well at lest they where comfy. A few feet in front of the bed was a white couch with a coffee table and a plasma screen TV in front of it. There where nightstands on either side of the bed with antic lamps on top of them.

I slowly dropped my feet to the floor and stood up. Careful not to trip I walked towards the door but just as I was about to grab the handle I heard talking outside my door.

"I think she's go get Santiago and Felix the hold her down before King Aro and Prince Edward come in to talk to her."

"Yes sir."

Then all was quiet.

Well I knew I wasn't getting out that way for sure and my time to escape is now limited.

I walked around my room .I need to find a window if I can just get outside and over the castles walls into the sun they wouldn't be able to come after me till night fall I sparkle but much brighter than a vampire but since I can change my appearance I could hide my skin and they cant . It was perfect but much to my dismay I was in a windowless room… I started to check all the doors in the room to see where they lead 2 of them where for storage then 1 of them was a closet that was almost bigger than this room !Then I found the bathroom and it had a single window on the farthest wall and was just small enough for me to fit through .

Knock. Knock. Knock. "Isabella are you awake yet?" I knew that voice anywhere Felix I almost hissed as I thought of his name.

I ran into the bathroom and silently closed the door and locked it .In the mirror my once ice blue eyes where a dark chocolate brown … I was scared. I know that he could rip the door off without even flexing but maybe it would stall they … I hope it would .I opened the window and squeezed through. I was half way out just before the door opened and there was a knock at the bathroom door.

"Isabella opened up please and come out."

I rolled my eyes who in the hell would come out willingly without a fight well maybe they hope that after putting me through horrible pain over the last 3 days had broke me haha think again !I was all the way through and was jumping off the roof . The ground got closer and I gracefully landed on the heel of my feet only to take one step forward and trip on and invisible rock and fall flat on my face. I stood up to seeing Felix's head outside the window looking down at me.

"She escaped she in the flower garden bring her back now!" I wonder who he was taking to no one was there with him. But with vampires sonic hearing the whole castle probably did. I sprinted over to the wall and there were 5 guards ready to attack at the top. I turned and started to run along the wall hoping to find an open spot to jump a-crossed .I was at the front of the castle now and I could see the gates when out of the shadows a black figure jumped out and grabbed my arm I had been running so fast that it jerked me back and I fell on my back .I hit the ground hard and got the wind knocked out of me.

"Owwww…" I come pained.

I couldn't tell who it was the black cloak had covered his face.

"Hahaha" He laughed a laugh that could have made you melt. "Come on get up" his hand stretched out and grabbed my arm and hoisted me up. He had a tight grip on my arm that would surly bruise tomorrow I tried to yank my arm out of his grip with no such luck. The guards finally caught up wow they were really slow. As soon as they saw the man that gripped my arm the all bowed.

"Prince Edward, your majesty I'm sorry it won't happen again we underestimated her please forgive me" o so his name is Edward he's the cocky ,self loving , annoying prince who's slept with over half the city I had heard so much. Edward took off his hood and the rumors where true he looked like a Greek god! He had a tall muscular body but not over built and stood almost 1 head and a half taller than me. With bronze messy hair, a perfect jaw line and red burgundy eyes!

"Well seeing you can't handily such a simple job I'll do it myself go inside and tell me father I'll be in soon." With that they vanished.

Are they that stupid I could take him out in a second seeing how he has everything done for him he probably never done anything in his life let alone train how to fight.

Edward started to push me towards the door to the castle the opposite direction I was going. I dig my heels into the ground making us stop.

"If you really think I'm going back in there then you're fucking out of your mind" I sneered

"Really I would think otherwise. Now come on quit you're complaining and let's go … o yes and Isabella never speak to me like that again or there will be consequences to pay" he said in such a menacing voice I had to suppress a shiver.

"I will talk to you in any way I wont to Princey you don't scare me. Now let me go or Ill hurt that pretty face of yours."

"You think I'm pretty" he said in a mocking tone.

"Well you know what they say all beauty no brains" I hissed back.

He glared at me an shoved me toward the door again. "I swear if you shove me one more time there will be hell to pay!"

"You're a feisty one, I'll give you that." He said in an amused tone he must be bipolar or something a moment ago he sounded like he was going to rip me to shreds; then giving me one last shove I lost it. I could feel my eyes change into a fiery red.

I sunk my teeth into the arm that held my arm and it immediately let go.

"What the hell!" Edward screamed.

But before I could move 2 strong arms rapped them self's around my waist and with my arms pinned to the side of me.

"I'm not letting you go that easy but I do like your enthusiasm" I stared at him in astonishment he should be on the floor from the pain of the venom. I stared at him with an awe.

"Mmm… do your eyes do that often there a bright green now? That would be because of me now would it?"

"How ...wh…uh…why aren't you in pain"

"Haha my Bella I have been with the Volturi for centuries I have endured pain much worse than that" he chucked "Now you never answered my question."

"Umm... yes they do."Wait 'my Bella' I'm not his! How did he know I liked to be called that?

"Haha" he laughed at my dismay then did something very unexpected he pick me up and threw me over his shoulder with my but in the air and my face staring at his perfect but god was there anything wrong with him!

"What the heck put me down" I screeched and started pounding my fists on his back as he started to walk.

"Naa I like the view" he said and slapped my butt.

I loud feline like hiss escaped my mouth.

"You know you really should have more respect for royalty it could get you killed one day." He said with as sigh.

We reached the doors and walked through and I watched as the doors closed again this could be the last time I see sunlight for a very long time. We walked or I was bring carried for about 10 minutes of course he was taking his dear sweet time to get where he was going I eventually stopped hitting his back and figure it was pointless .

He was a lot stronger then he thought I know I could have used my power and burn him with fire but that would only piss off the Volturi more. And they already knew about 2 of my gifts and that seemed to make them even more interested in me since it's already so rare for a vampire to have 2 gifts no one has ever even gotten more than 1 power at all. So I'm not giving them anything else to make me wont them more.

I'm not afraid for them to say there gonna kill me because so far we found out I can't be killed with fire when even I use my fire ability it cover my body or just my arm …technically where even I want it to be to burn or set fire to my attacker. So seeing that's the only way you can kill a vampire I can't be killed even though I'm half vampire half human I'm still an immortal.

I turned my head to the side to see us walking into what looked like a waiting room. The floor had marble white tile with white wall's and furniture… what is it with these people and white?

"Good afternoon Prince Edward" said a beautiful girl that stood behind the desk that was off to the right of a massive wooden door well she would have been beautiful in any other setting.

Edward nodded in her direction barley her they the wooden doors began to open.

Three large thrones that where fit for kings appear with whom you would guess the kings themselves sat upon them.

Aro. Marcus. Caius.

Well so much for escaping….


	4. Thirst

Thank you for all the comments! Ill update regularly ( as soon as I can).And don't count on me being one of those people who give up writing a story right in the middle of it cause I'm not .Thank you again all who commented !

Previously on Not Every Story has a Happy Ending-

"Good afternoon Prince Edward" said a beautiful girl that stood behind the desk that was off to the right of a massive wooden door well she would have been beautiful in any other setting.

Edward nodded in her directon barley her they the wooden doors began to open.

Three large thrones that where fit for kings appear with whom you would guess the kings themselves sat upon them.

Aro. Marcus. Caius.

Well so much for escaping…

* * *

This must be one of the most embarrassing days of my life it's not like I give an ass about the Volturi and what they think but just the fact I'm being carried into a room over someone's shoulder giving everyone a nice view of my butt.

We stopped into the middle of the room that had 30 or so vampires in it and you could hear low chuckles throughout the room. I could feel myself blushing my face must have been as red as a tomato by now! And my eyes turned pink as well.

"Hey, Princey I suggest you put me the fuck down unless you want to get burned" I said loud enough for the enter room to here but the only thing is they don't know when I said burned a meant it literally .Gasps fill the room no one has ever had the guts to talk that way to the royals.

**(When Bella get anger or agitated it's hard for her to control her fire power)**

His grip tightened and it already hurt before I couldn't breathe I still need oxygen or else I pass out which was going to happen soon if he doesn't let me go.

"Now, now Edward let the poor girl go she's turning blue and is probably just frightened. You may punish her later but not now I would like to talk with her" said Aro in a very interested voice as if he hung on every word I said.

Suddenly I felt to air rush passed me and my back smacked the ground and I swear I hear something **crack.**

"Good god Edward when King Aro said put me down he didn't mean through me into the ground and possibly **break a rib**!" I screeched I tried to move only to have a stinging pain in the side of my stomach …yet defiantly broke a rib.

Then there he is just smirking down at me and walked over to one of the smaller throne that was on the right of Marcus and took a seat.

Ugghhh… he doesn't not know how hard I'm trying to make sure he doesn't burst up in flames right now. I took a few deep breaths and my eyes changed back to their beautiful blue color.

I stood up trying to ignore the pain in my side I could feel the rib healing but it only made it more pain full feeling the rib move back in place.

"OK I'm here now so do you mind telling me why you brought me here in the first place because this clearly not a social visit" I spoke in a strong voice I would not let them see me as week.

Aro went on and completely ignored me as if I never talked in the first place.

"Well now my friends what to do with our new pet she is simply to powerful to be destroyed ;so Marcus ,Caius and I have decided to make her someone personal guard but be warned she seems to be quit a handful from what I saw."

"…. Are you kidding me I'm right here and I'm not your pet! What is wrong with you people do I get no say in what's going on." I sneered getting more agitated by the second.

I looked at the candles around the room and you could see them growing getting **brighter and hotter**.

"Stop interrupting Isabella! You choice was made a long time ago by your father he promised me that you would be the Volturi's when your turn 17 and we could do with you as we please including killing you." He shot back at me.

How could he, he was my dad did he really hate me all that much I never meant to kill my mom I rather it be me dead then her. My eyes turned a deep blue as I could feel water gathering up in my eyes.

"He's **not** my dad" I simply whispered. For once in my life I was almost speechless.

"Well Isabella I have some good news for you seeing how my son is the only one that has the most power over you. He will be your new master," He stated enjoying all the misery I was in.

"Ok father"

"What no!"

Edward and I said at the same time. They clearly planned this Edward was grinning a huge smile like he just won some valuable prize and the rest of the vampires looked as if this where no surprise.

Before I could protest any further I was swept up bridal style in a cold hard chest. And went flying down the hallways and not a second later was dumped onto a bed.

"Aaahhhh!" my side where the rib had broken felt like someone just kicked it.

"That's what you get for making me look like a fool in front of everyone!" Edward snapped at me I have to it might that when he wants to be he can be pretty scary.

I tried to scoot away from him only to be grabbed on the ankle and pulled back.

He let out a deep sigh "you will learn in time my pet to obey me and learn to love it here maybe even me." He said as if it was almost a command.

"Don't get to used to me here I assure you I'll be out of here soon and when I do I will **beat you till you bleed**" I said while shoving one of my fingers into his chest.

In a flash he grabbed it all kindness gone from his eyes without showing any signs of regret he rush my hand or the bones in it!

"Fuck! … Ow! …hhhmm…" I said trying to hold in the screams while cradling my hand against my chest.

"Let's just see how some time alone does you; shall we!"

What was he supposed to mean by that?

He walked out and closed the door you hear the door **lock**.

I was so exhausted and my hand hurt I decided to go to sleep and see if that helps get my mind off takes my mind off what was going on…

(*&^%^$%!#$%^&**&^%$#!

I have been in this room for **2 weeks **no one has come in or out .I don't know how Edward new this but I have never really been alone in my life someone always with me I craved independence and being left alone. But now it was agony I craved for company hell I wouldn't care if it had to be Felix. And not to mention it's been almost a month and a two weeks since I hunted my eyes where pitch black now no matter my emotion. I couldn't get my mind off my ache throat and I was so weak I could barley move. I just laid lip in my bed and waited.

2 Days Later

The door began to slowly open I had been in here for 16 days and it has been** 44 days since I hunted **this has been the longest I have ever gone with blood.

(Bella didn't hunt for about 2 weeks then the Volturi came and she was on the run for another 2 not having the time to hunt the was in the room for 16 day so 14+14+16=44days in case u guys were wondering.)

"O Bella my pet are you ready to come out?" said the angel's voice.

I simply nodded my head to weak to use my voice.

"I hoped you learned something while you were in here"

I nodded my head again.

"Haha good my pets now come along let's get you fed your eyes a pitch black."

I was far from broken I just wanted to get out of this room and quench my thirst.

I got out of the bed only to have my knees tremble and shake just before they gave in. Just before I hit the ground I was curled up into his arms I didn't complain or protest as we began to walk I knew I couldn't get anywhere by myself . We went into the main room the same one I had been in last time Edward took a seat on his throne and pulled me down on his lap. Everyone stared at me with amused looks on their faces.

"Why Edward what did you do to the girl it's only been 2 weeks and she's already** broken **I thought she would have put up more of a fight" boomed Felix everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"I doubt she done fighting she just hasn't fed in over a month and has been locked in her room for the past 2 weeks" Edward laughed as did everyone else.

I wanted to rip all their head off to prove them wrong but as my muscles tightened Edward hand gave me a light squeeze as a warning weird I never even noticed his hand never left my waist. I gave in and relaxed I was too weak to do it right now how lucky they are for that!

"See it wasn't so hard to listen to me" Edward praised but said it low enough so only I could hear.

Fighting a hiss .A heard the doors open and 50 humans scents blew there as they all walked in. I gave Edward a pleading look I couldn't do this I was half human killing them would be like cannibalism! I'm not a monster! I promised myself that I would never kill again after my mom the Cullen's would be so disappointed in me if I did. I wouldn't do it I would find a way to resist I rather starve for a year than kill again. Cameras flash pictures that would never be seen they didn't even know that this was there death it not far they have family, friend and lives to go back to they shouldn't have to die.

I sucked in one last breath and held it.

"Why hello my guest welcome to Volturria please wont you join us for **dinner**" that was the signal. They all jumped up and attacked. Even Edward leapt forward leaving me in the chair I closed my eyes not wanting to see the gruesome sight and wrapped my hands around my knee's as I curled into a ball. I would need air soon…

Black speckles filled my eyes I needed to breathe! I quickly sucked in another breath my throat roared in pain from all blood in the room I need to get out of here and going hunting my way soon! I got up and put my hands over my mouth and nose and started frantically running around the room looking for a way out. There was none …I just could focus enough to think a plan through to get out. So I did what anyone else who have done I ran into a corner behind the thrones that was farthest away from the humans.

Aaaahhhh! God I must have like super self control or something seeing how I didn't rip someone's head of yet and I was practically **starving**. What could I compare this too that would make more scene … it's like starving a human for 5 days then putting them in front of a fest that's fit for a King and not taking one bight while the aroma from the food is begging you to give in.

The battle between my thirst went on for about 20 minutes before the last human was finally killed. When that last beating heart finally went still I sucked in as much air as I possibly could the room was still covered in blood but there were no more humans to drain dry so I was safe .I stayed safely curled up in my corner maybe they would forget about me even being here **(Bella can stopped her heart when she wants to just like how vampires done need to breath but it feel uncomfortable when they do). **But I'm of course not that lucky…

I menacing growl pierced the room.

"Where did Bella go!" everyone quietly talked around the room .Haha they **couldn't** smell me with all the other scents mixed up in the room to!

"She couldn't have let the room it sealed tight she wouldn't have even been strong enough to even open to doors."Said an unknown voice.

Really I positive I'm stronger then they think! Ugghhh… everyone keeps treating me like a human for Christ sake! I'm not that fragile …o at least I would hope so but I'm not... I hate them.

"Isabella please come out from hiding I promise we won't** hurt **you." Snickered Caius.

What's the point they will find me eventually and I'm too weak to put up a fight. I sighed in defeat…

"I'm over hear…" whispered knowing they would hear me.

Swept up from the floor Edward sat me on his lap again while taking his spot at the throne.

"Why Isabella your eyes are still black did you even fed at all?" Aro asked in a none approving voice while shaking his head lightly.

"Well I only drink animals not humans! And I'm not a fucking **cannibal**!" I yelled my voice sounded awful.

"Well Bella you better get used to not eating then we are not vegetarians and won't let you slide "Edward growled not happy with my diet choice I see.

"Did you not here me! I'm **half human**! And you want me to **eat one**!" I barked back.

Everyone was taken back for a second never really noticing what was right in front of them.

"Like I said before you are no exception and have no say in the decision."

I looked at him in shock are you kidding me!

I had nothing to say and just hissed at him. You know being alone in that room really wasn't so bad after all I would gladly go back in.

All he did was chuckle at my reaction and seemed smug that he won this battle or that what he thought .I just did won't him to break another bone so he didn't look weak to the others and would show that he's still dominate.

"If you two are done arguing yet; then I would like to tell everyone one that their dismissed. But I won't you 2 to stay." Marcus said pointing at us.

In a flash everyone was gone.

"Now Edward I would like to see that Bella has fed by the end of the day so we may start her training we have wanted to see how good she is in a fight."

"Yes Marcus"

I was about to protest but before I could Edward put his hand over my mouth. Threw me over his shoulder yet again and started to walk off. I don't know what his plan was but I'm not drinking human blood! I started yelling at Edward to put me down and you could hear the echoing laughs coming for the room we were just in. I could barely make them out them saying 'tough one isn't she '.

I was tossed onto a bed but in a different room this time. There where CDs scatter about with a large piano off into the corner and a book self to the left of the door that seamed untouched; poster where all over of bands I never heard of. The room was filled with every electronic none to man from the latest play station to an I-pad. Wait…OMG I'm in **Edward's** room.

Looking up I saw Edward with a huge grin on his face .Gracefully he jumped onto the bed next to me and rapped his arm around my waist pulling me in closer into him.

"Hey keep your hands to yourself Princey!" I said pushing my hands on him chest .God you could feel his **perfect** abs! He didn't budge one bight. I just gave up and laid there.

"You no Bells you should be considered lucky many girls would beg to be you right now" he said cocky. Putting on a beautiful crooked grin god I almost **jumped **him! Whoa wait what am I thinking get a grip Bella! I screamed at myself.

I didn't say anything he wasn't worth the time.

His eyes turned blacker when I didn't reply and pulled me up so I was lying on top of him his hand stayed at my waist.

I started to squirm trying to get off but that only seem to turn him on. I bit into his arm and started gnawing.

His free hand came up and grabbed my jaw and closed in.

"You no Bella one of these days I'm gonna bite back"

I stopped moving itmeditly I'm not ready to go back to that burning pit fire of hell yet! And an involuntary whimper escaped my lips as my heart sped up. I can't let them see me be weak.

"Haha what my Bella can't take the pain. But don't worry I would never hurt you… that is as long as your good" he said calmly and I felt him press his soft cool lips press against my forehead.

I was having a mixed feeling of being scared and comforted. It just felt **right** being in his arms… no, no! It doesn't I'm just **thirsty** I can't think straight that's it! I started to feel very sleepy; restraining myself earlier took a lot out of me and before I knew it I was asleep to tired to remember I was still on top of Edward.

(%$#%^*&^%$##

"Bella"….

"Bella it's time to wake up"

My eyes fluttered open only to be looking into Edwards eyes .**HOLY CRAP**! I fell asleep while lying on top of Dickward! He could see the realization hit me and smirked a heart stopping smile ok he's cute I'll give him that much! Then I realized the position I was in my arms where wrapped around him and my head was nuzzled into the crook of his neck my breasts where practically shoved into his face of course he didn't seem to mind .His hands where both wrapped around my lower back and gave me a light squeeze.

I freaked out and was thrashing my arms and legs around I had flipped over trying to get away and catch him off guard only to be falling endlessly to the floor I closed my eyes and put my arms out in front of me to try and protect me face but before I hit the ground I was wrapped in cooled musculare arms… Edward

"Haha that was very graceful Bella." He said sarcastically "Come on I need to get you to feed."

"No I told you already I won't drink humans it's disgusting."I'm not that clumsy…

"Come on grumpy lets go or am I going to have to carry you again."

I jumped up on my feet.

"No I can walk." I sneered at him

"Ladies first" He said has he walked over and opened the door.

"Whatever" I snapped as I walked out.

He placed my hand on my lower back and push me forward a little as he guided me through the halls.

We stopped at one of the many doors in the halls this room was plain the walls where a light brown and the floors had had a white carpet. Leaning on the left wall was a brown couch that looked like it was very expensive …what a shame it will be **destroyed.**

Edward walked over and sat down while I just sat on the floor by the door. Ughhh… I needed **blood** now! My throat was **hurting** so bad!

"Edward please I'll be good I'll even train just done make me drink human blood!" I begged.

"Not a chance Bella"

"what if …what…hhhuuu…"I had to I was desperate "What if I showed you and your family my other powers?"They were never gonna let me go after they know about them but I would not kill; I promised on my **mom's grave **and I will not be taking it back anytime soon…


	5. Contest !

**SUPER IMPORTANT PLZZZ READ!**

**OK I decided to have some fun with this story!**

**I need some suggestions before I continue like message me if you want to have Bella drink human blood or not?**

**I you don't tell me than I guess I'm not going to continue the story!**

**Ok I'm having a contest will continue chapter but for the 50th person to comment of my story will become one of my characters!**

**And could even become a main character in my story!**

**I promised to have the next chapter up by Friday at the lastet!**


	6. Punishment

**THE CHAPTER IS NOW FINSHED!**

**REVIEW!**

**Previously on Not Every Story has a Happy Ending-**

Edward walked over and sat down while I just sat on the floor by the door. Ughhh… I needed blood now! My throat was hurting so bad!

"Edward please I'll be good I'll even train just done make me drink human blood!"

"Not a chance Bella"

"what if …what…hhhuuu…"I had to I was desperate "What if I showed you and your family my other powers?"They were never gonna let me go after they know about them but I would not kill I promised on my mom's grave and I will not be taking it back anytime soon…

* * *

His eye widened and then looked somewhat amused. What the hell would make this situation amusing?

"You're lying" he simply stated "now stop trying to stall. You and I both know how this is going to end."

How dare he call me a liar! Here I am sitting on the floor begging him to give into my simple request and he tells me I'm lying!O well let's see what he thinks after I burn his precious hair off! My eyes glowed a piercing red.

"Ok fine I'm lying" I said with my voice dripping with sarcasm. "Don't believe me I decided to be nice and offer you something in return for my simple request. But you just throw it back up in my face!"

My anger was rising; I wasn't in the best mood as it was how would you feel if you were kidnapped, taken away from your family by a total asshole and was being starved!

"Haha you know you look hot when you try to be scary or mad." Edward said tilting his head to the side and grinning my favorite crooked smile. "Like a kitten acting like a lion."

I hissed.

"You're going to wish you didn't say that."

"What are you talk—." But that all he got to say.

I may be weak but I fine that when I'm angry it's much easier to use my powers… and harder to control. I'm not a kitten I am a lion and just to prove it I light the couch on fire. Well I was trying to burn his precious hair… bronze, gorgeous, perfect….Ahhh what am I thinking come on focus. In seconds to couch was in flames.

"What the hell!" Edward leapt from the couch before the flames got him grabbed my and pulled me into the farthest corner from the fire and stood in front of me in a protective manner.

"Did I mention those supposed powers I have are being able to control fire and change my appearance?" I laughed darkly.

Edward looked at me in horror when I said fire. Which only made me laugh harder wow I must sound like a crazy person?

Seconds later 5 guards sprung in and put the fire out with and distinguisher and put it out. They seemed scared to when they looked at me; they were all crouched down ready to spring at me. Did the whole castle hear or am I crazy?

I simple couldn't stand any longer and collapsed on the floor Edward swept me up into his arms cradling my body. Why isn't he scared I almost burned him to death and here I am in his arms. This is the opposite affect I wanted to have on him!

Aro, Marcus and Caulis walked in with furious scowls on their faces.

Edward walked over to Felix who also entered the room with many other guards and put me in his arms. They weren't comfortable like Edwards they seemed to be made for me a perfect fit…He took a step back and 4 guards rushed to his side to defended himself from me. Well no one would consider me a kitten anymore.

"Who in god's name did this" Aro yelled staring at me.

"I did" I said very proud to say I was the one who was causing all the mayhem.

What was the point in denying it; it was obvious he knew it was me anyway it's not like I was ashamed I was quite proud to be able to control fire most of the time I'm to weak to even get a spark.

"Edward didn't believe me when I told him I had other powers so I thought a demonstration would be better and sadly no one got burned" I continued then glared up at Princey himself.

"Guards clean this mess up and bring Isabella to the throne room" Caulis said very happily.

Happy… that's not good.

"You know I'm not one of your weak lifeless pets here that you can summon when called." I snapped

"Weak Isabella you can barely stand on your own 2 feet at this point. Even with your full strength we could take you out in seconded" Caulis said.

He seemed quiet offended in me doubting his guards ability in combat. And just to prove his point Felix started to squeeze me till I let out a quiet whimper.

"Yet look around you I'm in my weakest state right now and I was still able to almost kill your **precious** prince. What makes you think I couldn't put you up in flames and have you dead in seconds as we speak?" I was truly curious what made him think I couldn't kill him to.

Felix squeeze a little tighter god are they gonna try and crush me or something?

"Watch your **mouth** Cullen. God you're just like your father!"He didn't seem to have anything else to say on the subject but I sure as hell did.

"My father! I'm nothing like him do you hear me **nothing**! I don't simply take the easy way out when I'm in pain. I don't basally sell someone's life into slavery or what it is your doing with me **especially if the person was my fucking daughter**." I screeched in his face.

"Well it seems I've hit a soft spot now haven't I?"He said grinning

"Stop torturing the poor girl and take her down to the throne room where we can discuss this matter properly."Said Marcus.

Everyone seemed to be in **shock** that Marcus even spoke. This was the most I have hear Marcus say he didn't really speak any more not ever since his wife died…what was her name again.

* * *

**!##^(&^*&%$^#%$#!$%^$&*(**

I never really took the time to get a good look at this place it was spectacular fit for well a king. The walls had large dark brick as well did the floors that where shaped in rhombuses instead of proper lighting there where candles everywhere that where hung on the walls. And ancient paintings with beyond imaginable beauty were hung at every wall .The thrones where also made of the same stone but looked so smooth you would never consider it brick. They where sculpted in an old fashion manner that showed it was for a king. It was remarkable it was beautiful yet scary. You could tell it was a palace but an older one this place was **unimaginable.**

I sat down in a chair that was moved into the middle of the room Felix was behind me holding my arms in a death grip behind the chair. Aro, Marcus, Caulis and Edward where seated in there thrones looking down on me. God I hate attention I felt so uncomfortable with everyone staring at me like I had a huge stain on my shirt.

"Bella is there something you would like to inform us of."

"… Princecy over there is an asshole?" I said ignoring Edward glares.

"No; that you have more powers then we knew off"

"O I didn't find that very important" I said smartly. "I also wasn't planning on being here long enough for you to even fine out to tell you the truth I still don't plan on being here much longer."

They all growled or hissed at me.

"Ms. Cullen I know you don't like being her-."

"Definitely right on that" I said cutting him off.

One of Felix's hands left my arms and was placed on the back of my neck and put a bight of presser as a warning not to speak again. I knew he meant well and was only doing what he is told but still how could you stand these guys I wont to rip their faces off and I have only none them for a week.

"Like I was saying you need to get over the fact your here against your will and learn to love it here because you're going to **be here for a long time **I can reassure you of that" He sighed then continued.

"Well you'll be happy to know where letting you drink animal blood, we don't want you any stronger than you are now it would be a shame if you were able to runaway" Aro said. Obviously still pissed I tried to kill his son.

Gosh he needs to get over it I mean come on how as he never tried to kill that annoying brat.

"Yes what I shame it would be for me to escape this **hell hole**"

"Go and get her fed; I would be carful if I were you our punishment aren't going to be merciful to you just because your part human learn to except your new life .Don't even hope for death in the future because your far too precious to lose you'll be here and alive for a very long time maybe even all of eternity if I can help it." He said pointing at me smiling at my misery.

His word scared me I have to get out of here I will I miss my family I would die without them I'll find a way I'll get out of here.

Edward grinned deviously at the work punishment well this won't be good; at lest one good thing came out of this I get to drink animal blood. Well only till they think it's ok to let me get **stronger…**

Edward walked over and picked me up and put me in his arms but **roughly** this time o god what did my loud mouth get me into this time?

In a flash we were back in his room again as expected once again throw one to the bed. Wow flash back definitely don't want a repeat of what happened in here. Well I am very tired, god I have been sleeping way too much. . . A few minutes never hurt anyone though right not like I can do much else I thought has I closed my eyes.

"No you don't know sleeping for you" said Edward in a serious and angry voice. "You humiliated me in front of my family and the guard! I won't be treated with such disrespect in front of others I barley tolerate it when it's just me and you but not in front or others. You will learn to obey me** pet**!" He said commandingly.

**I am not a pet!**

Before I could say a thing

**SNAP!**

"Aaaahhhhhhhhhh!"My voice pierced the room in a horrific scream…

Before I could have moved Edward put his foot on my knee and with one swift movement broke it. There was a loud crunch followed by the sharp pain in my right knee. He took his shoe off my leg and stepped back. I move my leg careful not to put any pressure on it and clutched on to the sheets under me .It would only take 10 minutes for it to heal but it was a clean break so maybe only 6. But when you're in pain seconds feel like hours. I laid there murmuring a verity of cuss words and waited for it to heal that's all I could do for now.

Stupid fucking prince oh he's gonna die when I get a hold of him. I need a plan because so far what I have been doing has only given me a **broken rib, wrist and knee oh and not to mention being in searing pain for 3 days after being bitten.**

Time passed and I heard a pop which meant my knee was pop back into place and was all better. As much as I hate to admit it I was scared I didn't want to get hurt anymore but once I show them that what they're doing it working. They will take advantage of it I don't want to turn into one of them I like who I am I just can't take much more pain and sooner or later they might start to threaten my family I would do anything for them. I need to wait they will come for me they would do anything for me.

I sat up slowly.

"What the hell was that for!"

He just continued glaring at me like I was the one who broke his knee.

There was a light knock on the door before it opened and Jane appeared with 2 large bags of blood and by the smell of it; it was mountain lion my favorite. Jane was still wearing her floor length black cloak that covered her whole body and her golden blond hair that fell just below her neck in simple waves. She looked… sad and sympathetic her eyes where pleading for me to understand that she was sorry for bringing me here. I had always heard that she was the youngest yet also them most vicious. Maybe they were wrong.

"Master here are the 2 bags of blood you requested." She said emotionlessly as she handed them the bags and Edward told her to leave.

"Bella I need you to drink this please for once do this without difficulty."

I just nodded I was in no position the resist blood I was so thirsty I was having a hard time not to snatch it out of his hands.

He handed it to me and I took it greedily. I bite onto the bag and sucked in the **blood** I could feel the cool liquid running down my throat and quenching that burning ach. I could feel my **strength** slowly return with each gulp of blood but all too soon the bag was empty leaving me still thirst. I looked up see Edwards amused face I had all but for gotten he was here. He simply handed me the last bag I looked up at him gratefully my face must have been as red as a tomato with how embarrassed I was. When I finished drinking that I sat the empty bags on his bed why the hell should I care if he got blood on his bed. Why does he even have a bed he doesn't sleep!

"Come on Bella I want to take you to the **training room **to see what you can do" He wasn't asking he was telling me.

"Ok you know I was wondering are you bipolar cause one second your yelling at me and braking bones which I still mad at you about and then you'll be all happy and taking me to train."I was truly curious.

"Bella I'm . . .sorry for braking your knee but you need to learn to be good and the only way you seem to responded is through pain and no I'm not bipolar you just know how to make me angry." He said smiling.

I know I should be mad at him I mean who wouldn't after all he has done to me I should rip his head off and burn him to ashes but something about him made me feel right like no matter how angry I am at him it's hard not talking to him for long he just made me …happy .Don't even ask me to explain.

"Edward what's going to happen to me?"

"Well Bella what my dad said he meant you're going to stay here with us and become my personal guard or whatever I want you to be."He said teasingly yet complete serious. "But the less you fight the better off you are going to be here but knowing you; you never take the easy way"

"You got that right think what you want but I'm going to get out of here and when I do I would appreciate you not coming after me." I said looking up at him with a puppy dog face which usually works pretty well; Alice taught me how to do it when I won't something my way.

"Oh Bella no matter how far you run; no matter where you hide I'll find you and bring you back"

"Mmm… you sound like a creepy kidnapper…. O wait you are" I said sticking out my tough like a 4 year old.

I didn't want him to get mad again so I tried to keep my responses light and joking like.

"Be mature Bella and I don't consider it kidnapping it more like uhhh…"

"Ya now you let me know when you can finish that sentence"

He just rolled his eyes and we walked up to a wooden double door. As he opened it you could see a giant room. The right half of the room was covered with sparing mats and it off course it had no safety equipment the left side of it had weights and cardio machines that were specially made for vampire. So for example the weighs would be up to 30,000 pounds and as shocking as it may be 30,000 pounds isn't a lot for a vampire I can even lift that much but it's more difficult for me then others . I can only lift 70,000 pounds while normal vampires can lift 300,000. So I guess you could consider me weak I might as well be human if it weren't for my gifts in a fight with a full vampire I would probably die in minutes that is if it was possible for me to die since I can control fire I can't be burned. **I am truly an immortal**.

"Wow…this place is huge" I murmured but I knew he could hear me.

"This is where you will be training"

"Whoa training; I'm not training I can fight well enough already not even your best guards could caught me for 2 weeks!"

"Oh really"

One moment he was walking next to me almost in the center of the room now he just disappear out of thin air he was the fastest vampire I have ever seen.

"Umm… Edward?" I said quietly not sure what to do "Does this mean I get to go now or is this some sick trick?"

…No reply.

I knew he was around he somewhere and jump out an attack me he wouldn't let me get away this easy. I slowly walked back to the door listening to every sound in the room and looking around each step I took I had just reached the door and grabbed the knob and turned it but it was locked.

"Ok what the heck when did someone lock this" I said turning around looking at an empty room walking back to the center.

But it wasn't empty I knew that Edward was in here and most likely hiding behind one of the many equipment machines. I felt stupid though like I was talking to myself I really hope I'm not.

I prepared myself for what could come ahead. Being locked in my room for 2 weeks gave me a lot of time to practice my powers… although it wasn't too good for the furniture when I practiced fire but what did I care I wouldn't be paying for it.

"Oh **Eddie boy **come out come out where ever you are" I sang

Then in a flash it hit me and I went flying towards the wall but before I hit it he popped out again caught me, put me on the ground and was once again disappeared.

I leaped back onto my feet and got ready for the next blow; I saw him running up on my left behind me and stepped out of the way a seconded before he would have got me and all he hit was air. I quickly ran after him trying to keep up you could tell he was going easy but I wasn't. Once I was right behind him I jumped onto his back that sent him to the floor with me still on is back. **I had him down and beat**.

"Told you I could take care of myself" I purred

But right after I said it he flipped over got out of my grasp and pinned me on my stomach and lifted my hands over my head. He moved so fast I barely comprehended what happened. I tried to squirm out of his iron grasp but I couldn't move an inch he had my pinned down tight. He stayed like that for 3 minutes before I gave up there was no way out.

"You **win**…" I barley whispered

"I'm sorry what was that I couldn't here you" Edward said cockily smiling my favorite crooked grin. He was gorgeous.

I looked into his burgundy red eye "I said you **win**" I spoke louder this time.

"Haha and what was that 5 minutes and I got you down I thought you would better than that Bells."

"Shut up. Come on I want to go again **pretty boy**."

He smiled and stood up and we fought .We practiced for the rest of the day till 11:00 pm and they always ended the same with Edward pinning me on the floor and making some snarky comment on how 'he's not even trying' or 'how weak I am'. When we were done I just wanted to go to sleep.

"Come on Bella I know you're tired but stop walking so slow"

"Shut up you don't have to sleep you doesn't even know what it's like being tired."

He rolled his eyes as we continued walking when he finally stopped and lifted me on to his back and carried me like a little girl. I held on tight and closed my eyes and let the darkness take over.

* * *

**Should Edward and Bella still fight or they fall in love or should Bella escape? Tell me what you think!**

**Am I missing anything. Parts should it have gone differently?**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**Member about the contest!**


	7. Beta

_Hey everyone I'm in desperate need of a **beta **read send me a message if your interested! I'll look back at your profile and message you if i pick you !_

_**Next chapter should someone die or not? sorry cant say who though but it will sure shock you!**_

_**AND REVIEW!**_

_**come on people review i wont some ideas!**_

_**I'll love you forever if you do haha!**_


	8. There Gone

**REVIEW!**

**Previously on Not Every Story has a Happy Ending-**

"Shut up. Come on I want to go again pretty boy."

He smiled and stood up and we fought .We practiced for the rest of the day till 11:00 pm and they always ended the same with Edward pinning me on the floor and making some snarky comment on how 'he's not even trying' or 'how weak I am'. When we were done I just wanted to go to sleep.

"Come on Bella I know you're tired but stop walking so slow"

"Shut up you don't have to sleep you doesn't even know what it's like being tired."I wined.

He rolled his eyes as we continued walking when he finally stopped and lifted me on to his back and carried me like a little girl. I didn't object and just held on tight and closed my eyes and let the darkness take over.

* * *

_The **dark green grass** was soft beneath my feet and all sorts of **bright flowers **were all around the meadow it was surround by **old oaks, aspens and pine trees**. The trees where all around but stopped at a sertin point as if something was holding them back and not allowing them to grow any farther; the meadow formed a perfect circle .I laid down in the center of the meadow and felt the warm sun beat against my skin as I watched the clouds go by. Slowly sitting up and looked around taking in the breath taking beauty over to the right just through the trees you could see a waterfall and a small pool of water around it. I was back at Forks in **my** meadow anytime I needed to get away or thing I would come here I could forget all my problems like my own little world. It was perfect._

_"Bella" a velvety voice whispered._

_I looked around the meadow to find who ever owned the heavenly voice that made me go weak in the knees; I felt drawn to it like a part of me was missing and it belonged to him. But who was he where was he?_

_"Bells come on time to wake up "he said again but this time I was being shaken and my little world fell apart as I was slowly pulled away; I didn't want to leave I wish I would never have to leave._

My eyes flutters open and looked up in Edward **gorgeous** red eyes. My head was in his chest and his arms where securely wrapped around my waist I was so comfortable I didn't want this moment to end. I was getting so used to waking up in someone's arms lately.

Ahhhh! What am I thing I'm supposed to hate him he took me from my family my life but how can I deny what right in front of me.

"Morning sleepy head" he said amused

I looked around my surroundings "Why am I in your room?"

"What no good morning kiss for your favorite prince." he laughed

I liked it when he was like this he was himself and not serious and striked this was he Edward I **loved**.

"You can't answer a question with a question; and no" I said annoyed. Before he could reply I continued "Can you take me to my room"

There was a flash of hurt in his eyes "What?"

"I won't to take a shower and I have no idea how to get there without getting lost."

He sat up and pulled me up and his smile returned with his arms still tightly around my waist like if he let go I would disappear.

"Bella you can just use my shower it should have everything you need in there."

"Ok I'm to tired to fight with you but I do need new clothes—"

"I'll go get some just go take a shower I'll have them on my bed by the time you're done."

"Ummm… ok?" It came out more like a question. He was up to something my gut was telling me I would regret letting him do that.

I got up and walked towards his bathroom just before I closed the door I looked back into his room to find that he already left.

My much needed shower was amazing he had my shampoo and conditioner already in here along with makeup and everything else I girl could need does he expect me to stay here with him he seemed to have all my stuff in here already. His bathroom was **huge** about half the size of his room the counters when all along the right side as did the mirror and had 2 sinks the floors where marble and so are the counters it was painted a light gold color that went with his room perfectly .Off to the end of the was a chair and a little make up station with a magnifying mirror so you could do your makeup to **perfection**.

When I stepped out of the shower I grabbed a towel from the rack and wrapped it around me then started to dry my hair when I was done I decided I was in no rush and wonted to do something different with my hair today and gave it nice soft curls and put on some eyeliner only on my bottom lid, mascara, blood red lip stick and a smoky eye shadow. Alice spent years making sure I knew how to do my hair and makeup to perfection but she always is able to do a better job than me.

I was finally done and walked out into his room holding the towel tightly and like he said the clothes and shoes where one is floor. I picked them up and walked back into the bathroom to change. There as a black thong and a lacey black bra. Then I had dark washed jean short shorts that had holes in them; and a dark blue ruffled t-shirt with killer black stilettos. Stupid perverted vampire; but I did like the way it made look like my legs go on forever in the heels .**I looked hot**. But the only problem is how am I supposed to walk in them and you could almost see my ass with how short the shorts where. O god I bet I look like I'm getting ready to go to a **club** I looked into the mirror and try to pull the shorts down as much as possible if it weren't for how short they where them I would be fine with this outfit.

I walked out of Edwards's bathroom to find no one there so I walked out into the hall looking for someone to tell me what I'm supposed to be doing or where I should be. Maybe I could find my way to the exist before they notice I'm gone. But that thought went out the door as soon as Felix walked around the corner with Alec who was only a year older than me on the right of him. They looked at me up and down and their mouths dropped open and eyes glazed over full of lust.

"You know you going to catch flies"

Alec closed his mouth and looked down embarrassed in getting caught but not Felix.

"Damn Bella you look hot" Felix said cocky.

"You me I look like a fucking hooker. Where's Edward I'm going to **kill** him for putting me in this!"

"Remind me to thank him."

I just hissed.

"Well if you want to try and cover up your can out this cloak on" Alec suggested holding up a black cloak that **only** the guard wore he acted like it was nothing but I knew what he was trying to do.

"Ha-ha nice try Alec but the only problem the cloaks are only wore by the guard and I'm not part of the guard."How stupid do they think I am?

"Ya but you soon will be."Felix muttered under his breath not meaning for me to here.

I felt a lump in my throat and eyes start to water at being reminded I'm a prisoner here and how I may never see my family again. God I'm so sensitive lately what is this place doing to me!

Alec elbowed Felix in the gut and came over to me and draped and arm around my shoulder but in a comforting way and pulled me into a hug that I openly accepted and buried my face into his shoulder. The 5 inch heels I was wearing made me the same height as him.

"Its ok bells don't worry it not so bad here once you get used to it everything will be fine" he chanted whispering into my ear.

Alec was the first one to comfort me and not want something from me. I could see become friend with him in the future he was easy to be with I felt comfortable around him and I only none him for 5 minutes it didn't feel awkward like I could be myself and not be afraid to show my emotions.

Felix just rolled his eyes but you could see regret in them "Come on Bella I apologize that was insensitive of me; but Alec if you forgot we need to go."He sounded bored

We continue to walk down numerous halls and Alec never removed his hand from my shoulder and I was strangely fine with it and lend in closer to him. We came to the door that opened up to the main room and I took a deep breath and scooted closer to Alec almost trying to hide. Everyone stopped talking and watched us come in or should I say me I had almost forgot what I was wearing and blushed.

The 4 rulers where sitting in their thrones as usual **(Edward is considered a ruler but not as important as the others)** and guards in places ready to attack at any moment. I scanned over the room when my eyes landing on Edward he was in a coldly glaring at Alec if looks could kill Alec would be a pill of ashes right now. Alec went and stood in his spot and I joined him I felt safe with him. But as we were walking over Edward beckoned me to come to him Alec released me and I slowly walked over to Edward careful not to fall I had bend able to keep my balance so far only because I was relying on Alec to steady me; when I reached him he grabbed my arm pulled me down into his lap like he did before. The whole time he was staring at Alec and held me closely as if he was sending a message to everyone that I was off limits; meanwhile everyone had gone back to conversations.

"Damn Bella you look amazing" Edward whispered in my ear causing me to shiver .As he rubbed soft circles on my thighs with his thumb.

I grabbed is hand and took it off my leg and shoved it to his side "Get your hands off me. You're lucky I don't scorch your head off for putting me in this I thought you wanted me to become your personal guard not whore." I said as fierce as I could I swear I saw him flinch back in fear.

"Well I could settle for both…" He teased and his face went serious "Bella I want you to stay away from Alec"

I was about to object but then he suddenly tensed as did everyone else in the room I smelled the air for a potential threat I picked up on a sent that I would know anywhere.

Then Alice, Jasper, Emmet and Rose busted through the door.

Their eyes fell on me. And I leaped off Edwards lap so fast he couldn't reach out and get me in time and bolted to them running as fast as I could just when I was sure I could reach them in time two strong arms rapid around my waist and yanked me back. I gasped it felt like the wind was knocked out of me.

"BELLA!" They all yelled afraid I was hurt.

"Jane, Alec" Aro said calmly like he had done this all before; as I was desperately trying to get out of Edwards arms. As soon as I heard Aro talk I rapped my shield around them as strong as ever.

Jane stared at them and concentrated; you could see an eerily mist coming from Alec slowly creep towards them.

"Is not working" Jane said it was obvious she was very pissed off.

Everyone looked at me knowing what I was doing.

"Let her go Edward!" Rose screeched

"I swear to god if you don't give her back right now I'm going to rip you to shreds." Emmet roared.

"Please let me go." I whimpered as Edward dragged me back to his throne.

"Never"

"Please lets discuss this calmly no one here has to get hurt." Caius spoke loudly.

"Calming discuss this you killed them! Did you let them explain did you give them a chance?" Alice screams she looked viscous pure hatred in her eyes she may be small but is very intimidating when she's angry.

I stopped struggling realizing who they were talking about o god no, no, no it can't be not them anyone but them.

"NO!"


	9. I'll Kill You!

**I know you guys are going to hate me for doing this but I had to keep you interested somehow right!**

**Sorry for not updatin sooner ! And thank you for all the reviews!**

**Previously on Not Every Story has a Happy Ending-**

"Please let me go." I whimpered as Edward dragged me back to his throne.

"Never"

"Please lets discuss this calmly no one here has to get hurt." Caius spoke loudly.

"Calming discuss this you killed them! Did you let them explain did you give them a chance?" Alice screams she looked viscous pure hatred in her eyes she may be small but is very intimidating when she's angry.

I stopped struggling realizing who they were talking about o god no, no, no it can't be not them anyone but them.

"NO!"

* * *

My head snapped over to Aro.

"What did you do?"I said seething my whole body was shaking with fury.

"He had them **kill** Carlisle and Esme! That's what he did"

None of the guards where shocked and kept an emotionless face on except for Jane and Alec give Marcus, Aro and Caius death glares they both look like they were going to blow up in furry and attack the rulers themselfs but a quick as there face changed it went back to the same emotionless mask the other guards held .Had they been like me and no one told them what happened or just mad at Aro for doing it in the first place.

"I'm going to **kill you**! By the time I'm done with you you'll wish for death and I'm going to **enjoy** watching burn has you go back to hell where you came from!" I said in a low menacing voice trying to lung at them damn shoes where making it hard.

The room was quiet it seemed no one knew quite what to say.

"Oh Isabella do calm down now you must realize that when you took off running Carlisle began to attack our guards ;he true wouldn't have backed down unless killed and by doing that and trying to prevent your capture would have been lead to execution anyways."

"Then what about Esme what did she have to do with any of this she did nothing wrong!"

"Carlisle was her mate she would have stopped till she got **revenge** I think it was merciful of us to kill her you wouldn't want her to live the rest of her life in depression would you? Oh and like Carlisle she kept you're existence a secret when you should have been turned into the Volturi immediately."

"I thought he was your friend?" I whispered giving him a menacing glare.

"He may be my friend but **the law is he law**."He said simply as if it should be explanation enough.

The candles in the room blazed up and turned a burning blue. I could feel the heat in my eyes as they changed to a dark red that was close to black. Everyone jumped in slight fear of the flames it was the one thing that could kill them.

"Bella please stop, come on lets go sit down and talk about this **love**. Everything is going to be alright. Ssshhh… come on calm down." Edward whispered into my ear.

Edwards's voice comforted me and I began to come down slightly but I gave up trying to fight my way out of his arms. Instead I let him hold me and pick me up like baby **(bridal style but cradled her like baby)** and carry me back. I was having a hard time taking even breaths it felt like I was hyperventilating.

"Please you already took part of our family away just don't take Bella to she is not a threat to our world in fact she's quite the opposite in fact. She isn't even considered an immortal child she's a teenager no law has been broken you can't hold her here **against her will **when nothing wrong has been done. You already took Carlisle and Esme's life's isn't that enough." Jasper pleaded using his power to try to calm everyone down.

I agreed with him not law had been broken I should be allowed to leave if I wont to all through I did take some offence to him over **exaggerating how weak I was** that I was **'no a threat to our world quite the opposite'** statement .Why does everyone treat me like I'm a piece of glass that would shatter at the slightest touch. . . Edward never did that; sure he was a little too careful with me then I like but didn't treat me like a human **(It's insulting to be compared to a human when you're a vampire like degrading. No offence to anyone)** like everyone else does. Talk about humiliating to be compared to a human.

"No law may be broken but I can hold her here if I please tell me who will object, who rises against us; now I suggest you leave unless . . . you want to consider **joining us**?" Aro asked with a raised eye brow.

"O right and we would just be added to your prize collection of vampires like you're doing to Bella!"Rose yelled so loud I had to cover my ears.

"We didn't come here for a fight but to try and reason with you; if it comes to it we will fight for our little sister till she safely back home with us." Alice said with confidence in her words.

"But until that day comes Bella will be here with us and will do with her as we please." I wanted to rip that **smirk** of Caius's face.

I could feel Edward quietly growl against my back.

That's when Rose lost it and lunged at Aro but Emmet caught her just in time and was holding her back. I got under control and calmed down mostly thanks to Jaspers help .I didn't wont to do something I would regret and if I tried to kill anyone they wouldn't go after me but my family seeing how they wouldn't be as much as a threat and I do anything for them like Carlisle and Esme. They found my weak point.

"I swear if you lay one hand on her your dead."Rose had never got over her fiancé that **raped her and left her to die in the streets **every since then Rose never let any man lay as much as one finger on me.

"Rose stop; there are too many of them you're not going to be able to get me back without you all being killed. I can let anyone else die; please go before your hurt or worst get stuck here like me." I whispered pleadingly I still could barely find my voice.

" Bells you have to understand it's not your fault I promise will come back for you don't worry will get you out of here soon little sis." Emmet said with determination in his voice.

I nodded my head and watched them be reluctantly escorted back into the city till I could see them no more. I knew they would come back I wouldn't be surprised if Rose came back with an entire army after what they did.

The realization was finally coming to me Carlisle and Esme are gone they can't be I'll never get to hear there loving voices or have their arms wrapped around me in comfort. The only mother and farther I knew where died and gone just like my real parents and it was my fault; they took me in and showed me more kindness then I would have ever deserved I miss them so much. What have I done to deserve this **death surrounds me not matter where I go it follows.**

My eyes began to water and the tiers over flowed.

"O god, o god why them." I sobbed

Edward still had his arms tightly around my waist with me curled up on his lap since the doors weren't closed yet and didn't want me to get free and make a run for it. But I could think of anything other than escaping at this moment all I cared about how sorry I was for this whole mess. I know they went to heaven they where pure hearted and kind my family believes that where heartless demons but they had souls I know they did just by looking at the light in their eyes; they did no wrong.

"Aro if we are done here may I take Bella back to my chambers now."Edward requested.

"O yes do, I would believe it has been a trifling day for her. She should have some time to herself to process what has happened."Then he turned toward me "I am truly sorry for your lost Isabella; Carlisle was a dear friend of mine and I'm sorry to see him go."

He's sorry for what happened! He's the hole reason this all happened he didn't have to kill them and here he is acting like there was nothing he could have done to stop it!

Edward was going to pick me up when I stopped him.

"I can walk." I said harshly

He didn't fight back we just stood up and he put his hand on my lower back guiding me towards the door. Jane looked over at me and mouthed **'I'm sorry we didn't no they were going to be killed' **she looked so guilty if she could cry I truly believe she would be in tiers right now. Just nodded in her direction and continued walking.

I'm not going to grieve over Carlisle and Esme's death they would want that. Instead I'm making a promise to myself and them that I will escape and from today on I'm going to work and train as hard as possible so when the day comes I will be ready to fight .**The Volturi they will regret everything they did to me….**


	10. I Dont No What To Do

**Authors note**

_**Ok guys sorry for not updating in so long but I'm stumped I have written the next chapter like 30 times and it never comes out the way I won't it to .So some help would be nice because I really dont know what to write.**_

_**What do you think the next chapter should be about ?**_


	11. mmm ideas ?

Ughhhh…

Plzzz help I'm having horrible writers block and it seems I'm barley even getting any readers any more please give me your opinion especially if you want me to continue!


	12. Read

READ IT FUCKERS!

I know I haven't updated in months but I was having so major family issues which lead to my parents divorcing and me and my dad stopped talking and not to mention I got in a car crash the other day! So please forgive me I have decided to start writing again.

If you like this story then you should also check out my other story **Escaping the Inescapable **if you want it's summary just message me.

Thank you for all your ideas on the story I love hearing what you think should happen and what you think of it!


	13. Chapter 13

I just re read this story for the first time in almost a year. I was appalled with my grammar and how some of the story line goes, I can defiantly say I have grown as a written since then and want to show it .I'm surprised most of you could even follow it to began with! I decided the best way for me to go is to review the chapters and edit them to my new expectations. I still like the main idea of the story just not how I portrayed it I will post another notification when its and what they new story will be called if you would like to continue to follow it. Thank you all those who supported me and expressed your encouraging thoughts.

If you would like to view one of my more recent stories please look up "escaping the inescapable"

Thank you!


	14. re-edit of this story is up

Like promised the new story is up its called "Dark Miracle" check it out!


End file.
